The aim of this project is the characterization of in vivo and in vitro neuronal loss, neuronal dysfunction and brain metabolic abnormalities in an animal model of the AIDS dementia complex (ADC). We have performed HRNMR spectroscopy on acid brain extracts from human and non-human primates. The spectra allow us to characterize the variation in concentration of the different metabolites found in brain cells. We have found that ADC as well as other neurodegenerative diseases (such as Pick's disease) produce a significant loss of N-acetyl-aspartate (a neuronal marker). Due to the high resolution quality of the spectra we have been able to quantify other metabolites such as lactate, glutamine and glutamate. These results will allow us to fully characterize the in vivo MRS results and provide a solid basis for their interpretation.